A New Life is a New Oportuniy
by Iglublue12
Summary: Harry was dying after defeating Voldemort, at 23 years. But Fawkes is not willing to let Harry die without having known a home and a family that would love him and he brings some of his old friends with him. The Valar of Middle Earth helps to give Harry the happiness he deserves. Elfling Harry! This is translated from Spanish. The original author of the fic is saashi samy.


**A new life is a new opportunity**

Harry was dying after defeating Voldemort, at 23 years. But Fawkes is not willing to let Harry die without having known a home and a family that would love him and he brings some of his old friends with him. The Valar of Middle Earth helps to give Harry the happiness he deserves. Elfling Harry!

The original author of this Fan Fiction is saashi samy. I've only translated it into English. If you want to read the original one that is in Spanish go to saashi samy's profile page.

Saashi samy profile page:

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings don't belong to me I'm just writing a story using their characters.

"talking"

_thinking_

**CHAPTER 1: WAR**

During the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters many lives were lost; from people he knew and loved. Harry was tired of so much death around him; he only wanted a normal, quiet life, and his life was full of suffering and wars.

In the recent years, the power of Voldemort had grown so much that they started to lose hope. The magical world was terrified; the ministry was controlled by the Death Eaters and there was no place that were safe, Hogwarts became a shelter for the vulnerable. The classes that were taught there were no longer the same, they all focused more on duels and useful skills in battle. The world's largest School of Witchcraft and Wizardry became a fortress; it was the only place that represented the major security and peace in the world. In the middle of all this despair there was hope that everyone expected that their beloved savior would destroy darkness, which was a huge responsibility that Harry never wanted.

After Sirius death, Harry dedicated all of his time to train and become even stronger, his friends were worried about him but they decided to help him following his footsteps. The new generations of wizards were getting stronger and stronger every day because they had to survive.

Harry became one of the most powerful and wisest wizard that ever existed; he had the best teachers available with an infinity of abilities, all of them willing to contribute all they could, to help in the war, no matter how ridiculous or insignificant, there was always the possibility of surprising the enemy and saving more lives because of it.

Once, Luna used a herd of very adorable and seemingly harmless hairy balls to finish with a group of 30 Death Eaters, who were sent to attack a settlement full of refugee. The creatures were proved to be Snorkack of crumpled horns, which everyone thought that they only existed in the imagination of Luna. Nobody knew how it happened, and no one dared to ask once they saw the dismembered bodies of Death Eaters with expressions of terror in their dead faces. After that Luna was never called Lunatic again.

At the age of 23, Harry showed that he was strong enough to match Voldemort in a duel after frustrating him his advances for most of his life; still, he seemed too hard to kill. Voldemort had his Horocrux hidden and protected by powerful spells that made him half immortal, but Harry didn't give up and continued getting ready.

So that brings us to the final battle that took place in Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters planned to destroy Hogwarts, but the Order of the Phoenix with all its remaining members and new recruits managed to drive them away thanks to the well-timed notice of Snape, their most valuable spy, but not the most enjoyable.

Harry received the Killing Spell and heard how his friends shouted his name before everything went black. He saw Dumbledore, his parents and Sirius in the other side, which they said that they loved him, that they were proud of him, they were proud of him, they begged him forgiveness, hugged him, and told him that they wanted him to have a second chance but he had to die in order to live, and that he always would be loved no matter what.

But he didn't quite understand the last part, but he guessed that eventually he would understand what they were talking about. He wanted to stay, he knew that he didn't have a good life to be happy about but at least he would stay with his family and could meet his parents although even though he was an adult but he supposed it was better that being alone, he was frustrated but he still had one last duty to perform.

His friends knew about his plan, even if they didn't agree, and continued fighting with tears in their eyes; they took the opportunity when Voldemort fell to his knees before the confusion of the remaining Death Eaters to attack them with deadly spells. Voldemort was weak by the destruction of his last Horocrux, Nagini that died at the beginning of the battle in the hands of Neville, which was armed with the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry had fallen but the Dark Army was very numerous and the Order of the Phoenix was getting weaker every second.

Bellatrix fell protecting her master who seemed awakened from his slumber. Voldemort stood up and attacked indiscriminately regardless of who he killed. The ones that were around him turned out to be his loyal followers, including Lucius. He took Harry's body and used it as a shield which stopped the attacks from the light side. He mocked them and started to boast them of his victory over the light side and that he was indestructible.

Harry had searched and destroyed all of the Horcruxes; the only one left was the scar that he had in his forehead. Yet he could not risk dying when Voldemort being mortal again or his Death Eaters attack his friends.

So when he woke up after receiving the Avada Kedavra for second time from Voldemort, the first thing that he thought was that he would always be condemned for impossible things to happen to him and that he had an enviable luck.

He decided to concentrate all the power he had left for a final attack, while Voldemort recited one of his boring speeches about how he was the best and no one could challenge him. _Poor_ _man,_ Harry thought as he had let the attack go through their defenses on purpose after they had finished with half of the Death Eaters. One that would ensure that Voldemort would never come back to life, he knew that would cost him all what was left of his life but it would be worthwhile if the results that resulted what he had imagined.

Harry hoped that when he used it only Voldemort and his loyal followers would die. He wanted to save the people who fought at his side until the end, like Draco and Snape even if it looked incredible. But Harry would also die, that was the price for using that power. _Sorry guys we can't have more adventures together,_ Harry thought before using magic with a wand combined with his elemental power to immobilize all of the present. His friends and foes alike, they could only move their eyes and mouth, but were unable to perform magic.

The battle stopped and no one understood what was happening, even Voldemort looked confused. Imagine his surprise when he realized that the supposedly dead body that he held started to move. Everyone looked at Harry terrified and amazed when he stood next to Voldemort. The eyes of his friends were filled with hope when they saw him how he smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his neck like when he did a joke.

"The strangest things always happen to me" Harry said to his friends while he smiled sadly.

"Harry, we thought that you were dead" Hermione muttered as she and his friends cried in relief.

"Sorry guys, but I can't stay… the time I have is borrowed… I… I have to finish everything once and for all" A tear slid down his cheek "I'll miss you" He turned around ignoring the pleas of his friends and sent a wave of his magic to knock them out, not wanting them to see what was about to happen.

**Original A/N:**

Espero actualizar pronto

Si les gusta la historia díganmelo y si no también, sean amables por favor es el primer fic que publico, pero siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas para mejorar mi trabajo y si tienen una idea sobre mi historia que crean interesante pueden comentarla y si concuerda con la idea que tengo planeada podría agregarla

Los lectores también ayudan con la inspiración

**Translator A/N:**

I hope that you liked my translation it was my first one so there can be mistakes in it. Thanks for reading it.

Iglublue12


End file.
